Pegasus Bridge/Transcript
Briefing Captain Price: 'Gentleman, thus far you've been training hard at Exeter for a special purpose. This special purpose, obviously, has something to do with the capture of bridges. What I'm about to explain is top secret material. If any of you blokes mention the word "bridge" outside of this room and I hear of it, and I will, you'll be RTU'd on the spot. The invasion of Europe will take place across five main beaches along the Normandy coast of France. Elements of the Second British Army will strike at Gold and Sword beaches, along with the Third Canadian Infantry Division at Juno. To the west, the Yanks will take Utah and Omaha Beach. Now, the entire eastern flank of the invasion will be exposed to a German counterattack from the Calais region. Should the Germans break through, they could very well have tanks rolling through Sword Beach and all the way down to Utah, wiping out the entire beach head. Our task, along with the rest of the 6th Airborne Division, is to secure that flank at all costs, by capturing and securing key bridges along the axis of approach. D Company's objective is this bridge, over the Caan Canal. Under cover of darkness, the gliders will put us down in the field next to the bridge. From there, we rush the pillbox and prevent the Germans from blowing the bridge. At least one Bren gun will provide a base of fire while we flank it from both sides. Once we've captured the bridge, we hold it until relieved, which could take several hours. During that time, we may find ourselves using the German's own weapons against them. So, I suggest you familarize yourselves with the captured ones we have on base. Good luck, and Godspeed. Dismissed! Preloader ''A document given to Evans. Ref Maps. 1/50,000 Sheets 7/F1, 7/F2 TOP SECRET 1/25/000 Sheets No. 40/16 NW 5 June 1944 TO: 2 Oxf Bucks, 6th Ab. Div. INTENTION 1. Objective a) Your task is to seize intact the bridge over the canal at BENOUVILLE 098748 and to hold it until relieved by 7 Para Bn. Most likely several hours. INFORMATION 2. Enemy a) Static defenses in area of operations. Garrison of the bridge at BENOUVILLE 098748 consists of about 50 men, armed with at least four to six light machine guns (MG42) and possibly assorted anti-tank weapons. b) State of alertness. The large-scale preparations necessary for the invasion of the Continent, the suitability of soon and tide will combine to produce a high state of alertness in the GERMAN defense, particularly in vicinity of bridges. Charges will have been laid in the demolition chambers. METHOD 3. Outline a) Insertion via Horsa glider. The capture of the bridge will be a 'coup de main' op depending largely on surprise, speed, and dash for success. b) Your difficulties will arise in holding off an enemy counterattack on the bridge, until you are relieved. Pegasus Bridge '''Benouville, France June 6, 1944 0007 Hours Evans and his squad are flying in a plane, preparing to land. 'Jack: '''I can't see the Bois de Bavent. '''Co-pilot: '''Oh, for God's sake Jack, It's the biggest forest in Normandy! Pay attention! '''Jack: '''I am! It's not there! '''Co-Pilot: '''Well, perhaps they moved it. By my calculations, we're on course. You'll want to bank north two degrees at five, four, three, two, one, and bingo. '''Soldier: '''2 degrees starboard onto course. ''A soldier coughs. 'Jack: '''All right everyone, brace for landing! '''Co-Pilot: '''Stream! ''The plane crashes onto the ground. 'Co-Pilot: '''Jettison the chute! ''The plane crashes more violently and the soldiers are knocked off their seats around the plane. Evans passes out. 'Soldier: '''Bloody hard landing, eh? '''Price: '''Is everyone all right? Mills? '''Mills: '''Yeah, I'm fine. Just great. '''Soldier: '''Button up! Let's go! Let's go! '''Soldier: '''Move, move, move! Come on! ''Evans regains consciousness. 'Price: '''Sergeant Evans, glad you're still with us -- we're in luck. The Germans haven't responded to our stellar landing. Find a good spot to suppress their bunker. We'll advance behind your base of fire. ''Evans and Price move up. Evans fires on unsuspecting German soldiers, causing them to fire back. 'Price: '''SUPPRESSING FIRE! Sergeant Evans! Suppress that bunker! Keep their heads down! ''The British soldiers move up, still firing on the Germans. They reach a street, where a Panzer tank begins rolling towards them. 'Soldier: '''Panzer! Take cover! ''The Panzer begins firing on them. Evans regroups with Price. 'Price: '''Sergeant! Go back across! Get to their Flak gun and turn it on the tank! Find Private Mills and take him with you! Get him to free up the bloody thing! ''Evans runs over to Mills and requests his help. 'Mills: '''No problem, I'll get it working! Follow me! ''Evans and Mills run back to the Flak gun on the other side of the bridge. Mills fixes it up. 'Mills: '''That ought to do it, Sarge! Try it now! ''Evans gets on the Flak gun and fires on the Panzer, eventually destroying it. 'Mills: '''That did it! Nice shot, Sergeant! ''Enemy Germans begin firing on the British soldiers. 'Mills: '''Check those trenches! ''The British soldiers clear the area. 'Mills: '''Bridge clear! '''Soldier: '''They're pulling back! '''Price: '''Ham and jam! Bridge secured! '''Mills: '''All clear! '''Soldier: '''Clear over here! ''The level ends.